


Buzzfeed Is To Blame For The Lingerie

by Loeily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes-centric, Character Study, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Lingerie, Self-Indulgent, the main difference is social media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeily/pseuds/Loeily
Summary: Bucky probably didn't think of it as "tits" at first. But after seeing  that one article on buzzfeed about "12 men with butts and boobs that would put Kim K and Nicki Minaj to shame" it's time to accept the tits and embrace the curves.And why not had some lingerie to the mix ?





	Buzzfeed Is To Blame For The Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little ficlet I wrote some times ago. I have a lot of thoughts about Bucky in lingerie (and non binary Bucky). So I might write more someday, who knows !  
> I hope you will like it. Let me know if you do.

Bucky probably didn't think of it as "tits" at first. But after seeing one too many shitposting on Twitter (hey ! He liked to look at memes and follow hashtags about his favourite shows so sue him) he decided to check that one article on buzzfeed about "12 men with butts and boobs that would put Kim K and Nicki Minaj to shame".

Obviously Steve was on this list (only seventh ? C'mon guys) and had a special mention for best tits and ok enough ass. He laughed a lot and forwarded the article to Nat and Sam.

Natasha replied with a blink face, eggplant and peach emoji.  
Sam sent him "you trying to brag about your boyfriend or the fact you're in a buzzfeed article ? Lame either way, my ass is way better looking than all of these guys' !"  
Bucky raised an eyebrow and sent back a "Jealous ? Don't be all butthurt now" before going back to the article. He scrolled down and yep, here he was (only 10th ! Now this was a travesty, who made these lists anyway, Sam had a point damnit).

Next to his name was written "best tits and honorary mention for thighs of betrayal" and bellow, a slightly blurry picture of his back at a charity event two years prior, talking to Pepper and Wanda, and another candid shot of Clint and him shirtless, at Steve's birthday party, that he had posted on his instagram.

The first picture clearly showed his tights and ass. Well he might not have what they called a "booty" but yeah these tights made up for it ! He had worked hard to gain that muscle definition thank you very much, the serum wasn't everything !

The second picture wasn't something he had previously dwelled on. It was one of the picture he took on the spur of the moment and posted with like 4 tags and that'd be it. Half of his hair was cropped out of the shot, but his defined chest was completely on display. And yeah he could kind of see why people would compare his pecs to female breasts.

Unlike Steve he had just enough fat here to make it seems round and soft looking, not hard and chiseled like Steve's. The shadow highlighted the curved edges and hardened nipples and made it stand out compared to Clint's completely flat chest where only two pink numbs gave the idea of pecs and not just another set of ribs.

Ok so he had thighs of betrayal and a nice pair of tits according to whoever wrote the article (probably an unpaid intern).

After this moment he started calling it "tits" in his head too. What was the harm after all ? And he could admit to himself he had a nice chest.

But the real change started after seeing a post online about compression binders and sports bras. Apparently some men, both trans and cis, wore some sort of sports bras or tanks while doing sports for the same reason people with bigger chests did. Nothing too shocking here, even Steve had a special tank top to put under the uniform.

And somehow, this line of thoughts led to Bucky looking for sports bras in the middle of the mall.

He found a nice one with bright tropical flowers and leaves which seemed to be large enough to fit him and then looked at several more "classic" bras. Some had nice designs. Nothing fancy like you would see in Victoria secret's but still nice. He mindlessly took a peach colored one which felt soft and cushiony in his hand and a burgundy one with larger straps and cute ribbons on it.

The sports bra turned out to be one size too small but the peach one was a perfect fit. It was closer to a brassière and felt nice on him. Not too constricting and it definitely kept his chest in place when he moved. The slight cushion like material made his chest look almost bigger.

Bucky smirked and picked the last one. This one had thinner fabric but not least soft against his skin. The tag read "push up" and Bucky wondered if it was the brand name.

He tried it on, this time struggling a little more to pin it and have it sit right on his ribcage. But once he had wiggled in, he couldn't help noticing that this one really enhanced his... tits. No other words for it now.

He cupped his chest with both hands, taking in all the details of his reflection.

This one, he was going to bring home with him and show to Steve as soon as he arrived ! Steve always had a thing for Bucky in pretty clothes, after all. He sure would appreciate something enhancing his shapes.

Because have you seen Peggy Carter ? Of course Steve liked some curves.

After bringing his purchases home he definitely needed to send a gift basket to that unpaid intern.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typo, feel free to let me know. I am not a native speaker so it would help greatly. Thank you !


End file.
